1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image extraction system, an image extraction method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As users can feel free to capture images, users often own a number of images. In the case of generating an album, images to be put into the album may be selected using an image feature quantity, such as the position of a face, the brightness of a subject image, and the amount of shake of a subject image (JP2015-118522A). Since there are things, by which it is possible to recognize the types and positions of a plurality of subjects, in an image (Pierre Sermanet, David Eigen, Xiang Zhang, Michael Mathieu, Rob Fergus, Yann LeCun. “OverFeat: Integrated Recognition, Localization and Detection using Convolutional Networks”, ICLR, 2014), it is possible to find images including a desired subject using such things. In addition, in order to organize a number of images, the number of clusters into which images are divided may be automatically determined (Dan Pelleg, Andrew Moore, “X-means: Extending K-means with Efficient Estimation of the Number of Clusters”, Proceedings of the Seventeenth International Conference on Machine Learning, 2000). In addition, there is also image searching using the feature amount of an image (JP2014-14858A), performing automatic arrangement of an album from the number of sheets of a subject (JP2009-223764A), selecting a representative image from the number of images included in a category and the depth of the category (JP2007-25876A), performing determination as a more important image as the frequency of a captured person becomes higher (JP5727476B), and grouping pieces of image data and selecting an image recommended for printing from the grouped images (JP2006-259788A).